ftwpolicefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy the Zealithic
Billy the Zealithic is a hacker that works for the KKK Leeches as the replacement right-hand man once occupied by former member Croquet. Due to his actions, he can be considered the fourth antagonist of Season 1 despite his brief appearances. He was eventually defeated and systematically sentenced to Dante's Rose. Appearance He wears an Infiltrator helmet, Oceanic shoulderpads and Oceanic body armor. Like some of the other minions in the KKK Leeches, his primary colors are Orange and Green. He is usually seen always with a shotgun yet has also used both a gravity hammer and a assault rifle for cases such as in battle or leisure. Personality Billy is very aggressive in nature and has been known, like many other Leech members, to lash out. However, he does know when to calm down and act more according to his environment; unlike Kallamari who can set off and usually not calm down unless someone else is there. Billy is also very cocky and arrogant to a fault and believes that no one can harm him. He also likes to gloat and laugh in other people's misery, whether its talking about his career as a rapper or as a hacker. His musical talent is, by other character's perspective, terrible. This has led to him not taking in criticism and is quite bad in actually learning from others. He also has no practice in the craft and refuses to learn. Relationships Abilities/Knowledge Billy was a level 5 hacker and as such, he can be considered a pretty good player; even more so than the previous Right Hand Croquet. Despite this, he is portrayed as less smart than others and isn't adept in his enviornment in order to properly defend himself. This is apparent when he fought against Quincy and underestimated his abilities. Yet despite this, Billy is still tough enough to hold the position as a Right Hand Man in the "KKK Leeches". He is faster than a regular player, can jump twice as high as any and can handle both a shotgun and a gravity hammer despite being a rookie to hacking. Hacks "Gremlin" Hack The "Gremlin" hack, designed and distributed by Joker, allows the user to shut down a players accuracy. With a 3% margin of error, the player is stuck turning around in a circle trying to hit his target. This makes the player open to any attack by the enemy. However, the hack can only apply to at least one person at a time and if another hacker twists the code to play by his side, the one using it will ultimately fall into the same trap. This was used against Quincy's machine gun so that Billy could have the upper hand temporarily. "Boomstick" Hack The "Boomstick" hack was designed by Joker and given to Billy for the purpose of creating large scale destruction. When made contact with any platform, the area around it will explode and send all building blocks and materials flying. This however only affects objects not built into the game; that was why only the building blocks not native to the map fell apart. This was used in the fight against Quincy so that Billy could try and kill him. Weapons The weapons Billy uses in battle are a shotgun and a gravity hammer. The shotgun is modded with unlimited ammunition and a much faster firing rate. It can also travel long distances, making it much more like a battle rifle. The gravity hammer, combined with the "Boomstick" hack, makes it twice as dangerous though Billy only used it once in battle so his skill at it is unknown. Other weapons used were an assualt rifle yet Billy's skill at it was not seen. History Season 1 Mission Objective: "Python of the Delta" Billy briefly made his first appearance as a new recruit in the "KKK Leeches". He accompanied Croquet, the first Right-Hand Man, on one of his purging missions. He briefly had a conversation with him but went on to exterminate the rest of the game lobby while Croquet was sent the mission to kill Aaron and Jake. After Croquet was banned, Kallamari gave Billy the title of Right Hand. Mission Objective: "Quincy Sharp" Billy quickly rose through the hacker charts and was appointed as a Level 5 threat. After the sudden death of Joker, Billy and the rest of the KKK Leech officers met up with each other and discussed further action against the Delta FTW Police with their leader, Kallamari. Billy, like the others, wanted the name changed to something more appropriate but was shot down by Kallamari. After that, Billy was assigned with Sir Matthews to find any traces of Joker's Super hacks. They both agreed and went to Joker's server to find them. Mission Objective: "Olive Garden" Billy made a brief appearance when Olive sniped Lucas Body through a cross-server joint. Billy reports no signs of activity within Joker's server but still has high hopes that it might be there. He also mentions that they have broke Franky's password and are waiting for a chance to bust into the police server and kill him. Billy then tries to figure out why Olive joined up with them in the first place but is given a cryptic answer by her. Mission Objective: "FTW Police vs. KKK Leeches" Billy, Sir Matthews and Kallamari meet up with each other after sending almost half of their goons to capture Aaron and Jake. He mentions that Olive went to Joker's server during the confusion to try and find his hacks. However, they are then interrupted by Aaron, Jake, Franky and Quincy busting through to their main base and staring up at them. Under Kallamari's command, Billy tries to kill the police squad yet is intervened by Quincy, who shoots at him. Billy realizes that Quincy can be a problem so he decides to take him on by himself. After getting approval from his leader, Billy and Quincy go outside and face off against each other. Billy has the upper hand during the battle, with his "Gremlin" hacks playing a major part. After affecting Quincy with his hacks, Billy blows up half of the base with his "Boomstick" hack yet doesn't quite kill Quincy entirely. Billy chases Quincy to the edge of the cliff side and tries to blow him up. Unfortunately, during the fight, Quincy was able to reroute Billy's hacks against him. This left Billy at the mercy of his own creation and it puts the battle at a standstill. However, Quincy busts out his electrifying hacks and shoots down a gigantic beam of electricity to Billy's face, killing him instantly. Trivia * Billy was voiced by Shay McLenehan, who also voices many other characters in the series. * Originally, Bill was supposed to sing a full verse of one of his rap songs. However, the director thought that it would be better to emphasize what a bad rapper he is by having other characters stop him. Despite it being in the script, Shay didn't t let it go on air.